


Fucking in skinners office

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, doin it in their bosses office, like ya do, my first smut piece, they just love each other so much damn them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they fuck in skinners office





	

**Author's Note:**

> i submitted this on tumblr for the slutty msr friday thing (on anon bc i have anxiety about my work) but i also wanted to put this here bc i hate the tumblr format and shit so yeah

They were delivering a case report to Skinner's office when the Hoover building was put on lockdown. Skinner, had stepped out to speak with Kimberly at the wrong second and had been locked out, due to the recent automation of the locks. The lockdown occurs, and all the doors lock. They don't reopen until its safe. And that's how Mulder and Scully got trapped in Skinner's office for two hours one very lucky Friday afternoon. Mulder looked over at Scully and caught her gaze, and waggled his eyebrows in that stupid, sexy way that he always did. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mulder, you're not seriously proposing we-"

"All I'm saying Scully is that a man doesn't find himself in this particular situation every day, and we might as well take advantage of this while we can."

"Mulder this is Skinner's office! There's probably security cameras everywhere." 

"Not under the table."

"What?"

"The security cameras. They can't see under the conference table."

"Mulder-"

"Scully, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want, but all I'm saying is when we're old and grey, and still having sex, but more careful, less-likely-to-break-each-other sex, we're gonna look back on this moment and say 'Damn, that was a brilliant idea. We fucked in the office of the assistant director of the FBI" 

Scully took a breath, then picked up a pen from the desk. Mulder didn't understand what she was doing. Probably writing a letter of resignation. But instead she turned around and tossed it towards the table, watching them roll away, and then turning to him with a naughty smirk on her face.

"Scully?"

"Would you look at that, Mulder? I think I'm missing my pen. You wanna help me find it?" 

Mulder was out of his seat in a minute and they crawled under the conference table. They laid side by side facing each other, and Scully began unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off her arms.

"I don't think its in there Scully." Mulder said in a teasing manner, his voice coming out much huskier than he had expected.

"I don't know, Mulder, you probably should check anyways. You are the expert in the unexplainable phenomenon." 

Needless to say, he was very thorough in his search for the pen. Scully would later make a joke that fucking on the floor of Skinner's office was the most supernatural thing he'd ever see in his life. He sincerely didn't care, aliens could drop from the sky right then, and he'd probably not even look up from between her thighs. 

After making quick work of her skirt, he dropped in front of her. He could smell her. God he could smell her. He'd slept with her a million times before that, he'd sleep with her millions of times after, but never in Fox Mulder's life would he get used to Dana Scully's intoxicating smell. Or taste. God she tasted good.

The only problem they encountered was how loud that tongue of his makes her. He could hear her crying out with every lick and touch of her skin, but sadly, so did their boss. A knock came through the door. "Mulder? Scully? What the hell's going on in there?" Mulder buried his face in Scully's stomach to muffle his laughter. 

Scully managed to control herself and call back "sorry, sir. Mulder just got a papercut and he wont stop whining." He pinched her ass at that comment.

Their boss called back, "knock it off Mulder, this is a lockdown. get it together and take it seriously."

After waiting a few seconds to make sure that was the last of it, they continued their task. Scully had rolled on top of Mulder, her blouse hanging open and her skirt long gone, while Mulder was still fully clothed. Scully broke their kiss long enough to slide her perfect little hand in his pants, shove them to his knees, grasp his length as he cried out into her shoulder. and then she said in the most innocent voice she could muster, "oh, I think I found my pen, we can stop looking." 

She sat up on her elbows just enough to see his reaction, which ended up being a giant arm wrapping around her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss, him muttering "scully I swear to god if you compare me to a pen again..." against her lips as slipped into her. They finished in enough time to clean themselves up and be prepared for their boss to walk back through the door and hopefully suspect nothing. The problem they encountered were the abundant Scully smell, that, while Mulder would never complain about, skinner might have something to say. Before they could figure out what to do, the door opened and Skinner walked in. Without even saying a word, they ran got out of the room and and saying screw it- out of the building as fast as they could. 

Skinner didnt speak to them for a week and a half (a long time as they were normally called up daily) and when they next met with him, he made no indication that he knew anything about their situation more than he had before, but there was an appearance of a bowl of potpourri on his desk.


End file.
